


Revenge

by Die_tbh



Series: Mari Mari Fanfiction [1]
Category: Mari Mari Cutie
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Lots, OOC, Oh jeezums uhh, Swearing, knife warning, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_tbh/pseuds/Die_tbh
Summary: Claude decided to get revenge on Katie for blowing his asshole up with laxative cookies, he gets Ryder to help him.
Series: Mari Mari Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595587





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a dark one-shot. But it was made a long while ago for a contest that Mari hosted (and it tied 2nd place wahoo).  
> It is also very wrong in the canon (considering I wrote this before I even knew RYDER's name.)   
> Hope you enjoy nonetheless.

Ryder's P.O.V

Finally, that brat has shut up, what's her name? Kate or something like that?? Whatever, it's not important, we just have to get back at that kid for making Claude's asshole burn. She may be a kid, but what she did deserves the death, it's unforgivable, a crime... Well it definitely left a crime scene in the toilet. But besides that, we've been keeping her locked in our basement, it's only fair. We also have been punishing her by beating her with belts and our hands.

She's been awfully quiet lately during our beatings though, it doesn't fuel my hunger at all, though... Claude says otherwise. He hasn't noticed yet that she is quiet during them, or maybe he just too stupid to comprehend it, I wouldn't be surprised. My partner is only good for two things, cooking and helping to torture this brat. Tonight, I will raise the stakes and bring a knife, we must make things somewhat interesting.

(a couple hours later ;)

It is now time for Claude and I to go down and beat up that girl, Claude mentioned that her name was Katie, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that we get more out of this ungrateful shit, making profit off of selling laxative filled cookies, very unepic. We made our way to the basement, Claude making conversation, but I wasn't listening at all, something about how he hates his uncle and doesn't wanna go to prison with him. What an idiot (oof poor Claude).

There sat the pink haired girl, tears brimming out of her hot pink eyes, pathetic. This is what you get for messing with someones asshole. She looked at us with a blank stare, she wont be having that look any longer. I took out the shiny sharp knife that was hidden deep within my back pocket; shimmering in the only light that was currently shining on the girl. Her eyes widen as she started to shake, tears violently falling out as small sobs left the poor brats mouth. How sad, how pathetic, and to see that it's all her fault for ending up in this position. Little pink haired brat couldn't have just sold normal cookies couldn't she? She just had to fucking ruin everything.

I walked up to her, scraping my knife across her face, leaving a long scrape mark along her cheek, she screamed out in pain, begging for me to stop.   
"Shut the fuck up you little brat, you deserve this." I said angrily as I started to slide the knife across her forehead. Blood starting to drip onto her face. 

"Yeah this is what you deserve little girl!!" Claude said in his annoying voice, god can't he shut up for once in his goddamn life, he's ruining this torture moment.

"W-when I get out of here *cough* I-I'll report you to the police!" The brat said weakly, as teared streamed down her pale and bruised face. I scoffed at her, what made her think she could escape, especially from me. Claude made an audible gasp before he broke down into tears.

"Not prison! My least favourite uncle is in prison, he called me mean names on our family reunions! I can't believe you would say such a thing" Claude sobbed out as he wiped his tear ridden face. I sighed and shook my head, groaning at the dumbass who I was defending. I whispered in his ear to grab the belt and punish her for saying such a thing, to which he agreed. He left the room leaving only me and this little girl.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me you insolent brat. There's nowhere to go now, nowhere to run, no mummy and daddy to call for. Just you, me and this nice big and sharp knife." I said growling at the little girl who started to cry again. Stupid kid, didn't she know that crying was gonna get her nowhere. 

"P-please i'll never give anyone laxatives again just let me go!" She cried out pathetically, as if apologising was going to make me free her. Claude rudely interrupted me by entering with the belt I told him to get. 

"I'm back, prepare for some beatings little girl!" He said confidently , as if he previously wasn't crying just before. Smh sometimes I wonder why I decided to help this idiot, without me he probably wouldn't have gotten this far. I watched as he started to beat the helpless girl up, she wasn't making any noise though, I guess the knife cutting was too much for her.

Good, she's going to have to get used to it, soon enough, we'll use more than just a knife.


End file.
